donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Damp Dungeon
Damp Dungeon is the nineteenth stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D as well as the fourth stage in the Ruins world. This stage is unlocked by buying the Map Key from Cranky Kong's Shop. It is preceded by Mast Blast and followed by Itty Bitty Biters. Overview Enemies *Rawks: *Screaming Pillars: *Snaggles: *Stilts: *Tiki Torches: Items *Banana Coins: 16 *DK Barrels: 2 *Hearts: 4 *Extra Life Balloons: 2 K-O-N-G Letters *K: When the heroes reach the first section of climbable turf on the ceiling, a few yellow Snaggles attack them. On the fragile platform between these enemies is the letter K. *O: Immediately after the fourth Puzzle Piece, the letter O can be found in the center of a turning wheel. *N: After the wheel immediately after the eighth Puzzle Piece, the heroes can find the letter N in the air just before a Barrel Cannon. *G: When the Kongs arrive on the last set of grassy turf at the end of the stage, they can find the letter G near a Stilts enemy. Puzzle Pieces *1. When the Kongs find the first DK Barrel, they should pick it up and ride on the following wheel. As they approach the top of the wheel, they can find a hanging sand bag, which they can break by throwing the barrel at it. When the bag is broken, a Puzzle Piece appears. *2. Immediately after the letter K, the Kongs can find a cracked floor piece near an urn. If they break the part of the floor, they can find a hidden alcove with the second Puzzle Piece. *3. When the primates meet the first Screaming Pillar in the stage, they should drop down to the platform below it to find an urn. If they break the urn open, a Puzzle Piece is revealed. *4. When the Kongs reach the second Screaming Pillar, they can pound on it after it falls to find another Puzzle Piece. *5. Below the final wheel before the checkpoint, the Kongs can find a dandelion. If they blow on it, a Puzzle Piece appears. *6. Right after the checkpoint, the Kongs can find a low platform. A green, grassy turf is on the platform above this smaller platform that they can climb on to reach the entrance to a Bonus Stage. There, the Kongs must jump on a bouncy, moving trampoline to collect ninety-nine bananas and three Banana Coins spinning in a circle. Once all of the items are collected, a Puzzle Piece appears. *7. Before the Kongs enter the Barrel Cannon that shoots them to the background shortly after the checkpoint, they should drop down to the small platform below it and blow on a hidden fan. If they blow on it for a while, a platform emerges from the water in the background. They should then shoot the this area and roll jump to the platform to find the seventh Puzzle Piece on it. *8. Soon after the seventh Puzzle Piece, the Kongs can find a barrel on a small platform. They should carry it across the moving wheels farther ahead. If they ride up the second wheel, they can find a hanging sand bag. Using the barrel, they can break it open to reveal a Puzzle Piece. *9. The Kongs should use their Ground Pound move to flip the platform below the letter G. When it flips, they fall into a Bonus Stage, where they must shoot through four different barrels to collect many bananas, three Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon. When all of the items are collected, the final Puzzle Piece appears. Videos de:Feuchtes Verlies Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Stages Category:Ruins Stages (theme) Category:Water Stages Category:Ruins Stages Category:Key Stages